I'm The Savior After All
by CBrooke92
Summary: Running away from Ogres was not fun, even though Emma's the one that got them into this mess. Thinking fast, she hatches a plan to lure the Ogres away. Snow might not like it but it was their only hope. This is a one shot from the sneak peek for "Lady of the Lake" where Emma fires her gun to protect Snow and draws the attention of Ogres. Rated T for language. Enjoy!


**This is a one shot from the sneak peek for "Lady of the Lake" where Emma fires her gun to protect Snow and draws the attention of Ogres. This is my thought on how Emma figures out a plan to lure the Ogres away. Snow/Emma moments with mentions of James/Emma. Enjoy and please review!**

**Description:**** Running away from Ogres was not fun, even though Emma's the one that got them into this mess. Thinking fast, she hatches a plan to lure the Ogres away. Snow might not like it but it was their only hope.**

!BANG! Emma fires her gun into the night sky. Seeing Mulan with a knife pointed at the only person she knows and trusts really pissed her off. The woman in armor may be a skilled worrier, but she's no match against a bullet. She aims her gun, "Drop the weapon!"

"Emma, what are you doing?" Snow questions. She stares at her daughter who looks ready for battle.

"I'm protecting you!" Emma shouts back. She may not fully believe this woman's her mother but she damn sure knows this woman's her friend and she will do anything to protect her. "Now, drop the knife!"

Snow gives her daughter an worried look. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" Just then the ground started to shake.

"Ogres!" Mulan warns.

Emma lowers her gun and turns around, "Ogres." She here's a deep growl in the background. She turns and faces Snow.

"RUN!" Snow screamed. The four woman, Mulan, Aurora, Snow, and Emma took off into the wood.

"Look what you've done." Mulan furiously said while still running.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _Emma thought. This was all her fault. Thanks to her trying to protect her so called mother, she instead ends up endangering everyone. She needs to think of a way to save them, since she started this mess. But how? While continuing to run, Emma hatches a plan. It the Ogres hunt by sound, then all she has to do is run in another direction and fire her gun. This will draw them away from the other. She catches up to Snow. "I have an idea. But you got to promise me not to make any noise."

Snow turns to her daughter. "What are you taking about?"

"I'm going to draw them away. You, Mulan, and Aurora then find a place to hide and stay quite. I'll come back when I know it's safe." Emma says.

"NO!" What the hell was she thinking. "I'm not going to let you. I already lost you once Emma, I won't lose you again. You are my daughter, so do as I say!" Snow can here anger in her voice.

"I'm not your daughter!" Emma screamed. "You left me alone and...you know what, forget it." She knew Snow wasn't going to listen so she ran to the only person that would: Mulan. After running by her side she mentioned the plan. Mulan agreed and so Emma ran off away from the group.

"EMMA!" Snow yelled at the top of her lungs. She headed towards her daughter but was tackled. "NO! LET GO OF ME!" She cried. Mulan grabbed her waist while Aurora grabbed her legs. They took her to a hollow tree where they hid inside.

"Snow, this is the only way. We can't out run them." Mulan calmly said. She gagged her mouth and held both of her arms down. "I'm sorry." She looked at Aurora who was sitting on Snow's legs and saw tears in her eyes.

Back in the woods, Emma kept running. She stopped in a small clearing and fired her gun. When the echo of the bang faded, Emma heard the Ogres coming. She turned in another direction, away from her friends, and started to run. Once she found a good spot, she fire her gun. She went back to running and continued her routine throughout the night.

In the tree Snow cried hysterically. She tried many times to escape but found it was no use. She instead let out small screams with the gag in her mouth. _Why did my daughter have to be so stupid. She's out of her element and she could be..._She suddenly heard the sound of Emma's gun. It sounded miles away. Outside she could here the Ogres head towards the noise. This made Snow cry harder. _I just got you back. My baby girl, please come back! _She and the others stayed up all night listening to the gunshots that echoed in the woods.

The sun rose and there was nothing but silence. Mulan and Aurora helped Snow exit the hollow tree. During the night the gunshots stopped and the Ogres let out a mighty roar. After that, Snow and Aurora started to cry. Even Mulan let a few tears fall. When they got out, Mulan took out Snow's gag.

"EMMA!" Was the first thing Snow screamed. She yanked her body out of Mulan's grip. "EMMA!"

"Snow I..." Aurora whispered, putting her hand out.

"NO! Don't you dare!" Snow lashed out. "How could you? She's my daughter! How could you let her leave?" She pointed at them.

"She made her choice." Mulan answered. "She knew the consequence."

Snow looked away and mumbled to herself. "This is exactly what her father would of done. Dammit! Why did she inherit that trait?"

A few yards away there was sounds of bushes moving and twigs snapping. Getting the attention of the three women, they turned. Mulan pushed Aurora behind her and drew her sword. Snow loaded her bow with an arrow, ready to fire. When the thing making the noise emerged, Snow froze. Emma. She's alive.

Emma slowly made here way back to the last place she saw the others. God she was so tired. She fell to her knees. Letting out a sigh, she got back up. Her legs can't take much more. She fired all six rounds. While on her run she ended up falling several times. She torn her jeans where her knees scraped the ground. Her boots and half of her legs are covered in mud. She was disappointed because she lost her jacket due to being caught in vines that had thorns. This caused her tank top to contain small rips and also gave her small cuts on her arms. To concluded everything, she ran into a branch and got a good size gash on her left cheek and shoulder. Running all night the sun finally came and the Ogres left. _I guess they don't like sunlight._ Emma left her thought from the sound of Snow's voice. She can here her named being called. Following the noise she walked through some bushes and came to a halt when she saw Snow pointing an arrow at her. "So...this is the thanks I get." She gave an innocent smile.

Snow dropped her weapon and ran to her daughter. She embraced her with a massive hug and let the tears fall. Emma was to tired to protest so she didn't fight. The warmth from her mother's hug felt great. She started to relax and rested her head on Snow's shoulder. This happy moment ended when !SMACK! Pain shot through Emma's face. She looked into Snow's eyes and saw anger.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do something so stupid? Just think what your father will say. Oh my god, your father..." Snow stared at her daughter. "I told you to stay put! Dammit Emma, I can't lose you again." She let her tears fall. "You have a family now. You're not alone."

"That's exactly why I did it!" Emma yelled. She started to cry. "I finally found you after 28 years. I cannot lose you. I cannot...lose my family." Her legs gave way and she fell on her knees. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about me not being your daughter. I was just scared to lose you. I love you too much." She feels Snow bend down and hug her. Looking ahead, she sees Mulan and Aurora staring at the scene in front of them.

"Emma, look at me." She grabbed her chin so she can see her daughters face. Snow cringed at the sight of Emma's cheek but continued talking. "I promised myself that I'll protect you. I need you to promise me to not do anything stupid like that again because I love you Emma." She saw her daughter nod and smile. "Good. Now wait until your father hears about this. I don't know if he'll be angry or proud." They both laughed.

"I know Henry will love it." Emma got on her feet. "God, I probably look awful." She examines her self. With help from Snow, she managed to clean herself up a bit. She pulled her hair back into a bun. Snow cleaned the cuts on her cheek and arms. Finally, she was able to rest. She sat down and leaned against a tree with her mother by her side.

"You did good." Mulan came up, handing Emma some water. "I'm actually surprised you survived."

"Well like I said back at your refugee camp, I just fought a dragon a week ago." She took the water and drank it.

"Wait! You were serious!" Snow said. Her daughter nodded. "I thought you were be sarcastic!"

"Nope, I used Jame's sword." Emma said with pride.

"Like father like daughter." Snow said. Emma stared at her but she knew deep down her daughter was happy.

"I don't mean to interrupt your family stories, but we need to keep moving." Mulan help the woman to their feet and head off towards their destination.

Snow walked with her daughter. "Here." She handed Emma the sword she was carrying. "You'll need a weapon and since you've used a sword before, you should be Ok." Snow continued walking with her bow in hand.

Emma smiled and put the sword around her waist. Somehow it felt right wearing a sword. _Like father like daughter_ she repeated. She follows her mother, thinking that the moment she gets back home, she'll hug her son and tell her dad she loves him. Because like she told her mother earlier, I cannot lose my family!


End file.
